Gotcha
by journey maker
Summary: Sequel to Oh No You Didn't. With help from some Shaman Characters. with some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_It's been about five months since the young ones played the tricks on the others and it seemed that everything was back to normal…..But was it???_

Ever since they got back from their vacation, Seto, Joey, Solomon, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu and Odeon have been wanting to get back at the young ones but they couldn't agree what to do. They knew that it couldn't be to nasty because they didn't want to cause any of them to get hurt.

Next month was what was considered Halloween and that gave Seto an idea. Somehow they had to think of a way to get the young one to believe that there was a contest to see who could spend the longest time in a haunted house without them getting scared and running off, also they had to make sure that they didn't suspect the adults of having a hand in all of it, but how?

That evening he decided to have a Formal Dinner Party and he invited The Wheeler's, the Motou's, the Ishtar's, and of course Bakura and Ryou. Mokuba asked him "why?"

"Does there really have to be a reason to want to have a nice dinner with your friends?" Seto said.

Mokuba still didn't believe his brother but he decided to go along with it and said "I guess not."

What no one knew was that he even invited Maximillion Pegasus to come. Pegasus was the main reason for having the party in the first place. He had an old but nicely kept up mansion on the hill outside of Domino and Seto wanted to have that the place of the haunted house and when he told Pegasus about it he nearly squealed with joy, not to mention he wanted in on it.

The night of the dinner, Seto had the staff prepare the best of the best feast and the main dining room was prepared for a king. He really out did himself. As they were sitting down the butler announced that Mr. Pegasus had arrived. No one knew what to say, so they behaved like gentlemen and ladies and didn't say a thing. To everyone's surprise the evening was really quiet enjoyable.

After eating Seto suggested to Mokuba that "he should take the young ones and show them his new video games while as he said the old ones wanted to talk some business." Still not knowing where his real brother was, Mokuba did as he was told and they left the room and went to the video room. What Mokuba and the others didn't know was that Seto had camera's installed so that they could see if any of them were to try to sneak back to find out what was going on.

Now on to the real reason of the dinner party. Seto explained what he was thinking and everyone there was smiling because they thought it was a brilliant idea….

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto explained what he wanted to do and as he said "we have to figure out a way to get the young ones interested without thinking that we are involved.

Joey stood up and he told them "I have a friend at the Gazette and he could put together some kind of an article saying that they were having a new contest and that the contest would be that if anyone who could spend an entire week in the haunted house would receive such a prize."

"Joseph that's a great idea" Solomon said.

Ishizu then asked "how do we make sure that it's just going to be those five that are going to be the ones spending the night in the haunted house?"

"That's just it, we don't know that they are going to be the only ones Seto said. We will be involving lot people and the ones who were willing to do it without being scared and leaving would be the winners."

Marik then stood up and said "Bakura and I know several people who would love to help with this."

Yami asked "who do you two have in mind?"

Bakura looked at Marik and when they smiled at each other, well lets just say that the rest of them got really scared.

"If they are whom I think you're thinking of then they will be just the ones to help pull this off" Ishizu said.

"Well I for one then vote that we have Marik and Bakura call these friends, since Ishizu approves" Solomon said. Everyone there agreed.

Pegasus sat there and all he did was listen to all of them talking and then he said "what kind of prizes are you thinking of offering to get everyone to sign up for this haunted house thing?"

"I thought that Kaiba Corp. could off a year's free admission for a family to Kaiba Land." Seto said. But it would have to be announced that the city acquired it through the Corporation.

"Then we could maybe offer some kind of cash reward" Solomon told them.

"I could offer someone an all expense paid trip to my Island Pegasus told them. The same thing will be announced for the trip as it was for the trip to Kaiba Land" Pegasus so that no one would get suspicious.

Joey then said "we need to think up some kind of publicity stunt for the newspaper to run and what it will say."

Yami then laid down the pen he was using and asked how about this "Domino is holding a once in a life time deal. Who ever spends and entire night in the haunted mansion mentioned then they will get one of the following, and then put what they are going to be." So they all agreed that it should run as followed.

"_Attention everyone who lives in Domino. This is a once in a lifetime offer. There will be an event like no other events, and that would be to whom ever enters and succeeds to spend an entire night in the haunted mansion of our choice then they will be able to choose one of the following. One million dollars in cash or spend a week at a luxurious Island or a Trip around the world. There will be hundred of other prizes to anyone who doesn't come in first. Anyone interested should call this number and enter their names. The time and place will then be given and to the victor goes the spoils."_

Everyone voted and Yami gave the article to Joey who would deliver it to his friend and it would be running in the Gazette for an entire week.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Now that they had some of the kinks worked out with their plan, it was time for Bakura and Marik to contact their friends. So then they just had to wait till these people came to do anything else.

Oh yes, Joey did gave his friend the article and he did run it in the next edition of the Gazette and they had their phones ringing off the hook with people wanting to spend the night in the haunted house and among them were the young ones.

Bakura and Marik called China and to the residence of Anna and Yoh Asakura. "Asakura residence" who is it? Amidamaru asked. Bakura chuckled when he heard Anna in the background "you idiot that's no way to answer the phone, now do it right or else." "Yes Miss Anna" Amidamaru said. "Asakura residence may I help you?"

Bakura could stand it any more and he said "hey it that my old friend?" Amidamaru smiled when he heard the voice of an old friend. "Miss Anna, it's Bakura."

"Bakura what in the hell are you calling here for?" Anna wanted to know.

Bakura explained what had been happening and what the reason he was calling. Anna laughed out loud and told him "that they would all be on the next plane to Japan and when they got there she would call."

Bakura was still laughing when he told the others that their friends were on their way.

Just then there was a knock on the door and when Seto opened it, he found the young ones and they were really excited about something. "Seto we all want to enter a contest" Mokie told him.

"What kind of contest?" Seto asked. (he had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop from laughing.)

Mokuba showed him the Newspaper and all of them begged their families to allow them to enter. Yugi told Solomon and Yami "we could win lots of cool things if we win."

Ryou and Malik said the same things to their loved ones.

Ishizu then looked at Odeon and Marik and she asked "do both of you think that it will be safe enough?"

Odeon then looked at Malik and he told him "if for any reason that it gets to bad you are to come straight home and to hell with any damn prizes, is that clear?"

Malik ran to them and he gave them all a hug and kiss. "Thanks for letting me but what about the others?"

Seto, Joey Yami, Solomon and Bakura all got together and pretended to be talking when they looked at the young ones and they all agreed "we also want all of you to agree with what Odeon said, is that clear?" They all agreed and they ran out of the room yelling "we're going to spend the night in a haunted house."

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Seto had made arrangements for Bakura and Marik's friends to stay in a house where no one would ever see them before they were needed. One afternoon while the young ones were in school, Marik and Bakura brought their friends to meet the others and when they got a glimpse of Faust they nearly all wet their pants. The man was scary looking.

Bakura said "we'd like to introduce you to our friends. This is Anna and Yoh Asakura, this is Faust, this one with and this one with the strange hair is Rio."

"Hey said Rio, leave my beautiful hair alone."

Anna then said "shut up Rio."

"Yes, miss Anna" Rio said.

Seto stood up and said "welcome to my home and it's nice to meet all of you."

Anna didn't seem very impressed, but when she saw Ishizu her eyes lit up and she said "Ishizu it's good to see someone who has some kind of upbringing."

"What's that mean?" Joey asked.

Faust, Rio and Yoh all looked like they wanted to leave the country. Anna turned to Joey and the look in her eyes made him want to leave too. He shut up and didn't say another word.

Solomon stepped up and said "it's nice to meet another woman who has class." Anna smiled at him and said "I like you." Just then Yami saw something and when he touched Seto's arm and pointed, they both nearly left the room screaming.

There standing along the wall were three people and they looked like ghosts. "Who are those people?" Seto asked in a shaky voice.

Ishizu laughed and said "they are Rio's, Faust's and Yoh's spirits. That one is Amidamaru, that's Eliza and the last one is Tokagero. They all kind of bowed. They are the ones who will be haunting the house."

Solomon laughed so hard he had to sit down. Bakura you and Marik have some very good friends and I have to agree with Ishizu, they will scare the living daylights out of anyone and it is a pleasure to meet everyone of you.

Seto then suggested that everyone go see the house that they were going to us so that as he said "we can get a look at what we are going to be doing." So they got into the two limo's and off they went.

Pegasus was there waiting for them and when he saw Faust he screamed and jumped into the arms of Croquet and cried "don't let him get me."

Anna laughed out loud and asked "who the hell is the freaky looking man?"

"Who are you calling freaky?" asked Pegasus when he finally got composed.

Then what happened next made everyone laugh till they nearly all wet their pants including Croquet. Amidamaru appeared and Pegasus screamed and fainted.

Croquet put Pegasus in his limo and he showed the others the house and as the went inside everyone smiled because it was just what they wanted and Anna said "we can do this without even really trying."

So it was settled that the house would be just right for the haunted house and it would be really easy to get everyone inside without any problems arising.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Everyone who would be participating in the event were notified by mail if they were picked. When the mail was delivered to the Motou residence Yugi got the mail and ran to grandpa yelling "I got mail."

Solomon had to hide his smile as he watched his grandson open the letter. "What does it say?" Solomon asked Yugi.

Yugi read the letter and his eyes got bigger and bigger and then he said "I got picked, I'm going to be spending a night in the haunted house. I've got to call the others and see if they got a letter too" Yugi said as he ran to the phone.

It was the same at the Wheeler, the Ishtar and Bakura's house. Each of the young ones got their letter telling them that they had been picked and they were all bouncing around the room.

The phone rang and Joey answered it "Wheeler residence, can I help you?"

"Can I talk to Serenity, it's Yugi." Joey almost laughed out loud when he heard the excited voice of Yugi. "Serenity it's Yugi" Joey said.

Yugi called all of his friends and each of them told him that they were going to be spending a night in the haunted house and as he told them that he was they all started jumping up and down.

Mokuba almost knocked his brother when he saw the letter and then when the phone rang and Seto answered it and when he heard it was a very excited Yugi, he knew had to hide his smile as he handed the phone to Mokie. As he listened he found out that all five of them had been chosen, now to put plan two into force and that was to get the house ready.

Bakura, Marik and Seto met with Anna, Yoh, Faust and Rio and they all talked about how to rig the house so that there would be creepy sounds coming out of every room. Anna finally told Seto to leave it to her and the spirits and they would have everything ready when they needed it.

Seto was a little skeptical, but when Bakura told him that Anna knew exactly what to do he decided to trust her and hope that everything went the way they wanted them to.

Pegasus was terrified to come anywhere near the house as long as the "freaks" as he called them were there, so Seto offered him a choice either help or back off and do nothing. Pegasus told Seto "I'll allow the use of the house, but he would rather stay home and read about it instead of being around the others." Seto could of agreed more so he accepted his offer.

The morning of the event each of the ten people that were selected met at the City Hall and from there they would be transported to the house. When they all got there the Mayor then informed them that they would be greeted inside by a man by the man of Lurch and he would be telling them the rules they had to agree on or they could participate.

As the door opened the ten people walked inside and there at the top of the huge staircase stood the tallest man that they had ever seen. "My name is Lurch" the man said in the deepest and creepiest voice and it kind of scared all of them.

You will find the bedrooms upstairs and since there are ten room each of you will have a room alone. There are a few things that all of you must agree with and that is there will be rooms that aren't to be entered if any of you disobey this rule then we aren't responsible for what might happen to you. With that Lurch instructed all of them to take their things and go find a room.

Yugi and his friends went to find rooms so that they would be near each other. As they climbed the stairs they saw all kinds of strange paintings of weird people or things. Serenity grabbed hold of Yugi and he smiled at her and then he said "don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." She smiled and said "thanks."

One each of them found what room they wanted, inside the found a piece of paper and it said "you will find that the kitchen is full stocked and each will have to take turns cooking and keeping the kitchen cleaned."

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As everyone was getting settled into their rooms, that caused the plan to start…..

Charlie was one of the other participants and as he walked into his bathroom there in the tub was a body and blood everywhere. He screamed and ran out of the room and started beating on Mokuba's door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Charlie was white as a sheet and stuttering about something in his bathroom and then he nearly passed out.

Mokuba said "lets go" and they walked back into the bathroom and there was nothing, nothing at all.

"But I saw it" Charlie said.

Mokuba then said "maybe its all the hype about this house being haunted that it did something to your mind."

Charlie then took a deep breath and agreed with Mokuba.

Just then they heard one of the girls screaming. They both ran to the room that Grace was using and she was shaking so badly that she nearly fell off the bed. "There's a ghost under my bed" she whispered as she pointed to the floor.

Mokuba and Charlie knelt down and looked but there was nothing. Grace passed out and then the others came running into her room. "Yugi asked what the heck is going on?"

Mokuba then related to him "about Charlie and Grace seeing things and then when someone else comes into the room there is nothing."

Ryou and Malik then said together "then it really is haunted."

Victor one of the other boys then he said "I don't believe in ghosts, there had to be someone who is doing this to us."

Charlie looked at Victor and asked "who could make a body and that much blood appear?"

"Blood and a dead body? You didn't say anything about that" Victor the said.

Serenity then said "I don't want to be alone, can I stay with you?" She asked Yugi.

Mokuba then said "maybe we should start staying in a room with someone else till we can figure out what's happening." They all agreed and so now they started sharing a room.

Just then they all heard a blood curtailing scream followed by a body floating down the hallway and all ten of them ran downstairs and they ended up in the living room.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As they people were sitting around the living room they introduced themselves. Other then the young ones there was Charlie, Grace, Victor, Bonnie and Phillip. They all went to the kitchen and together they fixed something to eat. After eating they cleaned up and went back to the living room and decided to get some rest.

As they slept, two shadowed figures crept into the room and they grabbed Phillip and Bonnie and took them through the walls and they were gone. In the morning when the others woke up and they discovered that both Bonnie and Phillip were gone they all got really scared because as far as they were concerned there wasn't any way for some one to get inside the house, so how did some one take the two of them?

"We need to keep watch all night long and that will mean that we take turns watching to make sure that no one else disappears, and if the girls don't feel safe doing it then it will be up to us guys and they all agreed." So the first to watch was Mokuba and so forth, and there wasn't any more disappearances. But would it continue to be safe for the rest??

They kept up the watching till one night they let their guard down and again three shadowed figures came into the room and this time Charlie, Grace and Victor were missing in the morning. Yugi cried out " what the hell is happening here?" Then the walls seemed to be closing in on them and they all gathered close to each other and they all begun to cry thinking that maybe they were the next to disappear or die.

Then all of a sudden there was a very loud boom and they all jumped and they screamed and then the door leading from the living room crashed open and there was a cloud that appeared and when it cleared there stood their families and they all shouted "GOTCHA!!!"

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...

THE END...


End file.
